


Family Vs. Love || Sasuke x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Take 2 — OKAY! HERE GOES: Sasuke, during his “redemption” and after knocking off Sakura, meets someone who he is actually REALLY likes romantically. Like, I can’t get her out of my head whenever I tried + can I have her as wifey instead pls. Should we go for nsfw, angst, fluff or what? You decide ;) Personally, I feel like the stakes are higher with Sakura being pregnant, but whichever one you think is best, I’ll go with that! 😉💕
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Family Vs. Love || Sasuke x Reader

Sasuke flew through the branches of the trees outside Konoha, trying to clear his head. There was no way this was possible. He had only been back in the Leaf for a few months and now what? He was going to be a father.

Thoughts of his conversation with Sakura popped into his mind. This was bad. He liked Sakura, but not to the extent that she wanted him to. And you, you were running rampant through his mind. He had to get to your house, he had to talk to you.

*A Week Before*  
Sasuke entered Sakura’s house, listening for the pink-haired medical ninja. He could hear her faint humming coming from the living room. As he turned the corner she stopped what she was doing, turning to see him. Her face lit up, something that he had already expected. Sakura was always cheery when he was around.

“Sasuke! I’m so glad you’re here. There’s something we need to talk about.”

Sasuke stared at her, no expression on his face. Hit gut told him that whatever Sakura had to talk to him about wasn’t going to be good. “Yea, I’ve got something that I need to talk to you about as well.”

Sakura took his hand and led him to the couch, letting him sit first before sitting down next to him. “What did you need to talk about? You can go first.” She placed her hand over his on his thigh.

“No, you first Sakura. I want to hear what you have to say.” Sasuke was on edge already, but that was nothing new for him, especially not lately.

Sakura took a deep breath. “Alright, here goes.” She reached behind her on the corner table and turned back around. She held something out to Sasuke, he couldn’t quite make out what it was until he had it in his hands. As he took it in his hands he could see the words and symbols that sat on one end of it. As he looked into the small window and matched the symbol to the result Sakura spoke. “I’m pregnant Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s anxiety level rose. “That makes what I have to say a lot harder Sakura.” Sakura’s face dropped at his words. “I’m leaving again Sakura. Not forever, but I have some things I need to do. I still haven’t paid for all my sins. I need to do that, especially if I have a child to bring into this world.”

Sakura hung her head. She knew what he meant, but she didn’t want to hear it. “I understand Sasuke. Do what you need to. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

* * * * * *  
Sasuke shook his head, a sad attempt at clearing his thoughts. As he turned back to look he heard you before he saw you. His shoulder slammed into yours as you both collided and feel through the trees, hitting the ground below you. You stood slowly and opened you mouth, ready to berate the person who hit you. When you saw his face you stopped tho. It held nothing but sorrow. He still sat on the ground. You reached a hand out toward his and gave him a weak smile. “Are you okay?”

Sasuke said nothing, he just watched you. Your eyes drew him in as the sun shone onto them, the color popping. He finally took your hand in his, letting you help him to his feet. As he stood he finally answered you. “I’m fine. It was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.”

You chuckled. “I wasn’t either. So we can just say it’s both of our fault.”

Sasuke’s face softened some. Just the smile that was spread across your face was enough to make him melt. “I’m Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you.”

“Well Sasuke Uchiha, I’m Y/n L/n, it’s nice to meet you too.”

*Present Day*  
The trees rustled as you heard the familiar sound of a ninja flying through the branches. The flash of the black that flew by you had grown familiar recently. Sasuke Uchiha stood before you, the look of worry on his face sending an uneasy feeling through you. You didn’t let him announce himself, you couldn’t wait to find out what was bothering him. The fear of him walking away from you after your bond growing so strong feeding your anxiety. “Sasuke, what’s the matter?”

He was hesitant. Sasuke’s mind was a jumbled mess, he wasn’t even sure how he would get his words out. His worry matched your own as he thought about the possibility of you walking away forever. Why would you want to be involved with someone who was about to have a kid with someone else? Finally words came to him. “Y/n... I have to talk to you about something. It’s not easy for me to say-”

You stopped him. “You’re leaving, aren’t you? Spare me Sasuke. Every guy that I find does this.” You sighed sharply. “Save your breath. I should have known this was too good to be true.”

Sasuke was stung by yours word. He stepped back some, afraid to speak further. “It’s not that. I’m afraid that what I have to say might make you want to run for the hills. I would understand completely if you did.” He looked down at the ground. He didn’t even want to make eye contact with you, he didn’t want to see the hurt in them. “Y/n, you know how I told you I had been staying with an old team mate of mine while I was back in the village?”

You nodded. “Yea, I do. What’s that got to do with anything?” You could feel tears welling in your eyes, trying not to think about what he could say next. You didn’t want to think about the possibility of him seeing her while he was supposed to be seeing you.

Sasuke looked back up slowly as he spoke. “I went back to get some of my things and she had news for me.... Sakura is pregnant Y/n. We were together for a weekend, it was weeks before I had even met you.”

You calmed a little. Your uneasy feeling started to wash away as his words settled. He hadn’t done the unthinkable. Why was he so worried about Sakura being pregnant? It was before you had met him. But you couldn’t help but think of the night you two had shared the day before. How long had he known?

*The Night Before*  
The door to your bedroom opened, Sasuke’s tall figure slowly sliding through the slit in the door. You saw his shadow on the wall, brought in by the small sliver of light that the moon shone through your kitchen windows. You watched as his clothes were drawn from his body.

He slowly climbed into the bed, sinking into the mattress as he wrapped an arm around you. His face snuggles it’s way into the crevice of your neck. You reached behind you, placing a hand to his face. “Sasuke?”

He sounded exhausted. Almost like something had been eating at him. “Yea? What’s up?”

You had been debating saying these exact words for days. Three small words that could change everything. “I love you.”

He said nothing, you were ready to take that as a bad sign. You turned over, expecting to see him getting ready to climb back out of bed and slip away. His eyes were wide, but the surprise in his face was in the form of a smile. “I love you too, Y/n.” He drew his face to yours, his lips meeting yours with a desperation to them.

Sasuke moved himself over you, the heat from his body drifting to your cool skin. His hand combed into your hair and he placed kisses down your neck. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

You smiled as his lips touched yours again. His lips moved from your lips to your chest, trailing kisses down your stomach and continuing down to your now throbbing core. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been with someone. His fingers hooked themselves under your panties as they were slowly being tugged down your legs.

Sasuke finally slipped them off, twirling them around his fingers before throwing them to the side without caution. He placed his hands on your thighs and squeezed them, his fingers digging into your soft skin. He pushed your legs apart roughly, licking his lips, your sex now dripping at the thought of him. His face disappeared as a rush of pleasure washed over you. His tongue danced over your clit as he reached a hand up, placing it on your breast.

With every flick of his tongue a new wave sent tingles through your body. “Sasuke... oh god.” He peeked up at you, a devilish look in his eyes.

You could feel your climax coming quickly and Sasuke could tell just by the way your were trembling under his touch. “Let it out Y/n.” His words sent a shiver down your spine. “Come for me, I want to taste how sweet you are.”

*Present Day*  
You reached out for him, trying to reassure him. “Sasuke, why are you so worried?” A smile spread from ear to ear upon your face. “I’m not going anywhere. If you’ll have me I want to help you with your child.”

Sasuke looked as though a weight had been lifted from him. He dashed forward, wrapping you into his arms and pulling you to him. “I’m so happy you said that. I don’t ever want to lose you.” You buried yourself into him, never wanting to let him go. You didn’t care how long he had known. You would be there for him no matter what. That’s what girlfriends are for, you had to show him that.


End file.
